


Remedy

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Make Up, Reader-Insert, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You and Connor have been together for a few years, but every couple has their challenges.





	Remedy

You hugged yourself even tighter. Your anger and frustration were still brewing inside of you. Connor and you had fights before. Sometimes, they were about his safety. Sometimes, it was about your overprotective nature. Sometimes, it was the little things, like your forgetfulness or Connor’s overanalyzing.

That time, however, it was different. He doubted you. He doubted your love, and you were angry. You were angry at whoever put that absurd idea in his head. You angry at him for indulging that idea. You were angry at yourself for not doing enough, even when you knew you did all you could to show your love.

At least, you thought you did.

It was all so confusing, and that confusion was only adding to the mix of negative emotions that swelled inside of you.

You wiped away your tears and pressed your palm against your chest. It was eating you up. You hadn’t spoken to Connor in hours, and he made no attempt to approach you. Knowing him, he was probably running diagnostics on his own systems, then checking your vitals, and repeating that process over and over until he came to some sort of decision.

You had no clue what his decision would be.

Connor was a deviant. He thought for himself, and even though he still had his programmed quirks and trains of thought, he was still deviant. He was still unpredictable in many ways. It was one of the things you love about him.

He had so many choices after this fight. The most probable one, from your own experiences, knowledge, and emotions, was to break up with you.

He was uncertain. Hell, both of you were at the beginning of the relationship. Sure, you love each other. You put each other’s lives and well-being ahead of everything else, but you were human. He was a deviant android. Both of you knew that there were going to be challenges. If you didn’t face them, your relationship would come to an end.

As the storm settled, darkness crept into your mind, into your heart.

Your relationship was doomed. Whenever Connor had stopped the endless cycle of diagnostics on you and him, he would approach you and break up with you. He would tell you that these challenges weren’t worth it. Statistically, it would never work out between the two of you so it would be better to call it off.

Just like that, you were heartbroken.

Your feelings for Connor have always been doomed to be crushed and one day disappear.

And so you cried again. This time, your emotions didn’t swell inside you, ready to burst in the form of lashing out and a loud voice. This time, your emotions fell and gathered until it trapped you where you were.

“(Y/n).”

You sniffed. The sadness and guilt still tied you down, so you just muttered, “It’s ok.” You sniffed. “I know what you’re going to do.” You wiped your tears. It didn’t much since new tears just replaced them, so you swiped your arm against your eyes again. “Sorry, I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t make this harder than what it needs to be.” You hiccuped and tried to get up, but that weight only pulled you back to the ground, threatening to break you if you moved.

Suddenly, you were being held together.

You sputtered, trying to get one word out of your mouth. “C-Con-”

“I don’t know what you were trying to imply, but it’s ok.” He rubbed your arms and back soothingly and hugged you tighter. “I’m here.”

You wept as the pieces of you tried to hold together. It was better now that Connor was helping you stay in one piece.

Still, that weight was there, and you knew that if Connor was going to break up with you, hugging you was only going to make it hurt more.

“Connor, just say it,” you pleaded. “We shouldn’t be together, right?”

His embrace loosened, and you could feel his eyes on you.

You didn’t dare look up. You’d just break again.

Connor flinched and stated, “I don’t care if we shouldn’t be together. I want to be with you.”

You blinked. You inhaled sharply and gazed up at him. “What?”

Connor smiled a little and brought his hand up to cup your cheek and wipe away a few tears. “I love you, (Y/n).” He cupped the other side of your face as the tears increased in frequency. “And you love me. I shouldn’t doubt either of those statements, and…” He gulped before meeting your eyes again. “I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever you see necessary to remedy this night.”

You blinked a few times, getting rid of the leftover tears and ensuring a clear view of the man you love. As his words sunk in, the darkness of guilt and mourning faded away, and all you could feel was his hands on your cheeks and his worried gaze.

You giggled through the stuffy nose and drying tears. “You’re too well-read.”

Connor’s smile brightened. He laughed shortly before asking, “Judging by your teasing and laughter, I assume this means I’m forgiven?”

“Almost.” You held his hand and closed your eyes, reveling in his embrace, his kind words, and his love. You teased, “I want breakfast in bed.”

“I’m capable of that.” He kissed your forehead. His LED turned yellow as he searched for perfect breakfast recipes.

You smiled and kissed his temple. “Do you want me to choose?”

“No, I’d much rather surprise you.” He smiled and pulled you into his chest. “I love life with you.”

You settled into his warmth. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, a writer just wants a hug, so this was what I wanted to read when I couldn't get one. So, this is my virtual hug to you. Everything will be ok. I got through all of my worst moments, and if you're reading this, that means you got through all of yours. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, guys, and please tell me what you thought. Thank you thank you thank you, and if you ever need to talk, feel free to come to my inbox!


End file.
